The Truth Over Your Shoulder Do You Throw?
by Nick HeyRee
Summary: When in Rome, do as the Romans do. Not forgetting to write a modest JT fic of course. :: The team take some time out from politicking, for a stroll round the Eternal City.


**The Answer Only Does Trevi Know, the Truth Over Your Shoulder Do You Throw?**

They were In Europe trying to persuade sceptical governments of the need for increased funding and resources for Atlantis. It had thus far proven to be a rather unfulfilling experience, meaning that the opportunity of a more relaxing pace of life and day or two to play tourist was a welcome surprise.

And so, here he and Teyla were, on the edge of a small square in Rome, crowded with people, fighting to have a conversation over the constant noise of hundreds of gallons of rushing water.

A local in a hurry who almost skewered Teyla with his umbrella, steps back into a shop portico to let them pass.

"Grazie" Teyla says, as they walk by.

John, knowing that she has been learning some of the lingo back at the hotel, reckons the day is lacking a smart ass one liner.

"So, i suppose you're fluent already huh?"

Teyla smiled before saying. "Only the pleasantries, and those we have met have responded warmly to my attempts."

John thought that there was a clear divide to this warmth however. And he understood why well enough, Teyla turned heads in two galaxies, so why not in Rome? Particularly when the Athosian leader was wearing a $900 leather jacket bought earlier that day from one of the Piazza di Spgna's exclusive boutiques.

They had been afforded the hospitality of the Italian people, so their Defence Ministry liaison had told them. John chuckled to himself, well if it didn't originally extend that far, it did now. And a just reward for old Luciano too, the Italian Air Force Captain had not been at all subtle with his leering at Teyla, and was ever so eager to please. Very apt John believed.

"Though we should admire Rodney's efforts at teaching the population English." Teyla continued.

"Ohh...we must, the speaking slowly and loudly, i don't know why you don't use it in diplomacy more often." John concurred, with mock sincerity.

Floodlit, spray rising high up the two storey facade of Neptune in his chariot between ornate Corinthian columns, the Trevi Fountain was an impressive sight to behold.

Teyla's gaze was drawn to the flash of a camera; a young woman then turned slightly, closed her eyes, and threw something over her shoulder into the water.

"John?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are we here?"

"Well first, it is on the way to where we have to meet Rodney and Ronon..."

"Yes, the Piazza Navona, 8 O'clock."

"And also" He reaches into his coat and pulls out a 1 Euro coin, handing it to her. "To do what that woman just did. The tradition goes, that through throwing a coin with your right hand over your left shoulder, making a wish, that the fountain can ensure that it comes true."

Teyla looked on sceptically; John nodded in the direction of the fountain and winked.

"If you believe in that sort of thing, i have a superstitious streak you know."

"Really"

Teyla took on a closed face as they weaved their way through the scatter of tourists sitting on the steps leading down to the pool's edge. They each looked for an opening, an easier thing for John with his height, and he saw one and was about to show Teyla, when she threaded her way over to one in the opposite direction.

"Mine then." John said to himself under his breath.

I must look like a complete idiot, he thought, unable to hide a wry chuckle at his own expense. As his arm went back he felt two coins let fly.

"Damn it!"

Two elderly women had been watching on, one clapped her hands lightly in joy at some act or event. Then their heads bent together and they held a whispered conversation. John was certain that somehow he was the topic up for discussion, this hunch confirmed as he moved to find Teyla.

"Are you going to ask her tonight?" One of the pair asked in accented English.

John didn't know what to say, whatever did she mean? Ask her? He tried to remember some of the Italian from their phrase book.

"Err...non capisco." He thought a little longer and probably only looked even more confused, typical tourist. "Pardon? Ask her?"

"Si signore, the woman you wish for marriage."

John was hoping for a penny to drop inside his head, like the many that had done into the Trevi Fountain over half a millennia, but nothing.

"If a person offers two coins to the Trevi, they do so in a wish to ensure marriage."

Teyla had copied the dozens around her and after taking in the atmosphere a moment, was worried that they would be late for dinner so hurried to find John. To her surprise, she saw that he was speaking with two what seemed to be, local women. Teyla was not jealous; they were old enough to be his grandmother. Still, she was curious, he knew little Italian, what was this about?

And then she heard why, they spoke in English, but what they said stopped Teyla dead. A wish for marriage?

One of the women, protected against the chill with what she must have thought to be refined fashion, but to Teyla, a garish ensemble, stared at her showing some sign of recognition, though of what Teyla did not know.

John glanced over his shoulder on seeing this exchange, and turned back quickly.

"Uh huh, thanks...i think."

"Prego"

John held out his arm, gesturing upwards for Teyla to go first. As she did so, he turned back for a second, An act, neither of the odd duo would see, as with some difficulty, they between them managed to take the picture of a lone backpacker.

Shaking his head, he took the steps two at a time, to catch up with Teyla, dodging a street vendor along the way.

"Who was that you were talking to?"

"Oh nobody, well, they said that..." John tailed off, giving her such an intense look that she stopped walking altogether, waiting to see what John would say. And he might have continued; only their ears were filled with a continuous low pitched but quite insistent droning horn.

John's head shot round, and in the space of a second, he grabbed Teyla's hand and pulled her back flush against the wall of an antiques store, the moped passing by just a few seconds later.

"What the..." John swore in Italian after the rapidly disappearing motorcyclist. If his vocab had let him down, the sentiment was universal.

"We are in greater danger, here on Earth from your people's poor driving, than we are from the Wraith." Teyla commented with some amusement.

Watching others further up the street forced to jump aside, he answered in a bitter tone. "I'd deal with that guy in a similar way right now i tell you."

"A craziness common to many places in my experience, come on, we shall be late."

TBC in Venice

* * *

Personal recommendations to the reader:

- For outrageously expensive shopping, go to the Piazza di Spagna.

- For some high quality dining and a nice refined [Oh listen to me, LOL. outdoor Roman atmosphere to your evening, try the Dolce Vita restaurant at the Piazza Navona.

Oh, and the two coin thing, that is genuine you know. Well, so they say...wink


End file.
